One Night Stand
by WaitingForLightning
Summary: After a messy one night stand Emily has no idea who the girl actually was. Together with her best friend Paige McCullers she starts looking for the girl. Things take an odd turn.
1. Life of One Night Stands

"I had a good time." She said quietly. "Me too." I said as I looked over to her watching her getting dressed. I heard her laugh. "Do you even remember my name?"

"Can I have a hint?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

She laughed again. This time she jumped back on top of me and kissed me. It was tempting to go for another round, especially since she was halfway down my body again. "My friend comes over daily around this time. I can't." I told her while I pushed her carefully off me.

"Not your girlfriend right?"

I shook my head no. She got back on her feet and walked to the door. "Kim." I said, she turned around. "Of course I remember your name." I said and with that she was out of the door.

I put on some comfy baggy clothes just in time to hear the door open. "I saw your bitch leaving." I heard a familiar voice say.

I got dressed in time before my best friend Paige McCullers walked in my bedroom. "This one wasn't a bitch or anything like that. Just a one night stand." I said.

"Isn't it always?" I heard her mumble. "You need a real relationship."

"I don't need anything." I said sternly.

"But you want something." She shot back. "Em, you broke up with Hazel a year ago." She said softly.

"I know." I whispered. What are you supposed to do when you find out that your girlfriend of 3 years is cheating on you? Well I kept it moving, Queen of the One Night Stands that's me. The thrill of those nights is still super sweet.

"Come on, take a shower, get dressed we're going grocery shopping." Another thing I don't really do anymore, thank god I have someone to remind me of everything. "You still can move in you know." I told her.

She scoffed. "I'm not moving in with Mrs. One-Night-Stands-Is-What-I-Do."

I punched her arm playfully. But she has a point.

We jumped out of the car and ran inside the store trying to escape the heavy rain, bumping into each other as we did so sending shivers up my spine.

"Are you cold?" She asked me. I nodded. "Something like that." I muttered.

"Here, you get that." She handed me a list of a few simple things, I went through different things than her. As I was busy with filling my cart I got a text message through from Paige saying to meet her at register 4. Just as I wanted to continue I felt the cart jerk forward. "I'm sorry." I said. The lady was simply beautiful. "I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"I was busy staring at you, I wasn't really looking where I was going either." That statement caught me off guard.

She laughed again and reached into her pocket, she handed me a small cart. "Samara Cook" I read her name. "I'm Emily." She gave me a smile. "I hope I'll see you soon." And like that she walked away.

"So what took you so long?" Paige asked. I gave her a shy smile. "Did you seriously bang someone here?" She gave me a dirty glare.

"I met a girl." I simply answered.

* * *

"Em can you please stop sleeping around?" She said while she tossed me a bag of chips.

I looked at her. "I didn't sleep with her!" I sighed. "She gave me her number after I slammed into her with my grocery cart not with my body."

She laughed. "Are you in love?"

"Please." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe this is my shot at something."

"Big step." She smiled. Of course she isn't taking me seriously now.

"It was weird." I told her. "Like she wanted to be sure to see me again, to have sex with me."

"Honey, you can find someone attractive and flirt with other intentions than just wanting that person in your bed as soon as possible. And anyways who's going to a grocery store to pick up babes? No one."

"So you think I'm a babe?" I leaned closer. She gave me a blank look and continued putting stuff in my fridge. "Well?"

"I'm not answering that Emily."

"Oh come on. Nothing wrong with that! So?"

She shrugged. "Yeah but in a nice way."

"What kinda nice way? In a you would date me way?" I knew I was pushing this now but I couldn't help but tease.

"Emily." She said shaking her head laughing.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" I teased while leaning closer to her. "Are you willing to kiss me?"

"What? That proves nothing!" She said.

"Maybe not, but it does prove you're willing to kiss me if you do so." I smirked. I didn't say anything else but I decided to kiss her. It lasted about full 5 seconds but it happened. She continued with the groceries, and I looked down thinking of a subject changer.

Why did I do that for?

"I just never had someone approaching me like that before." I said.

"Maybe she was nervous but somehow wanted to come across confidently."

"Yeah maybe." I smiled. "Do you think she sleeps with others on the first date?"

Paige gave me a dirty look.

We entered the party house, the smell of drugs, sweat and alcohol flooded the air. Paige grabbed us something to drink. "So I'm allowed to drown myself in alcohol tonight?" I asked her. I knew she didn't like the amount of alcohol I drink.

"Don't push it." She said. I smiled as she walked off, leaving me awkwardly alone.

"Emily?" I covered my heart as this woman jumps out from nowhere. "Samara?"

Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. "Crazy seeing you here." She looked beautiful.

She handed me a small shot of tequila, I downed it also the other one she gave me. "Well my friend invited me and it's not like I have something better to do with my life."

She kinda laughed which pretty much shattered my insides.

"So you haven't called?" She asked with a serious tone making me uncomfortable.

I shook my head. "Busy." Shitty excuse. She kept handing me tequila and I couldn't care less. A smile went across her face as she drank one, one more time and leaned in closely. "Upstairs, 4 doors down to the left. Now." She whispered and gave me a seductive look as she walked up the stairs.

I downed another shot and things started to get blurry. And of course on my way I had to bump into Paige. "Really Em? You're on your way upstairs?"

"Let me do this one, please. It's not about the sex, it's the woman. I want her."

She looked at me. "How much did you drink?"

"One." I lied. She shook her head. "Whatever."

I walked up the stairs feeling guilty. I did as I was told though and entered the 4th room on the left side. I closed the door and walked towards an already half naked Samara. I picked her up and slammed her on the bed.

Then things went black.

* * *

 **Thank you Siophiefandom for the inspiration. This story got to me after reading her stories, in particular All I Need and I Could've Been Your Girl.**


	2. Finding The Girl

I woke up head pounding, stomach aching and in a strange room. I realized what happened as soon I heard the shower running. I climbed out of bed and put on my clothes from last night. I wanted to get out of there. I don't even remember her body parts or her face properly. And to top it all off, Paige is probably mad at me.

I wrote my number down on a piece of paper and tossed it on the bed. I opened the door and walked to my parked car. I climbed in and drove, while I was driving I realized I left a motel not the party house. And my car was here, who drove? I remembered the moments before everything turned black, I remembered feeling Samara change a bit. But I'm hangover I don't know a thing.

I got home took something to calm the thunder down in my head praying I would wake up without a headache. I was in bed for five minutes when I heard my phone go off. Paige was calling.

"Hi." Her voice sounded strange.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said.

"For what?"

"I slept with someone. I'm not sure with who."

"What do you mean, you're not sure with who?"

"I felt like shit when I woke up, she was in the shower."

"You had one beer."

"And like 40 tequilla shots."

"You lied."

"I knew what I was saying Paige. And doing."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you okay? Something sounds wrong."

"I'm hangover too."

"Okay. Well I want to find her."

"Wait, what?"

"I left my phone number so I hope she calls me. But I'm not sure she will."

* * *

"Hey wake up girl. It's been twelve hours since we spoke on the phone." The voice was soft and I knew who it was. "Paige. I'm still sleeping. Go." I mumbled.

"Come on. I'm going to run you a bath and then we'll talk." She told me. I sighed and took of my shirt. She looked at me. "I haven't even got around doing anything yet." She said.

I stood watching her with my shirt off. "I'm hot." I shrugged.

"I agree." She grinned.

"Turning me on isn't going to work." I grinned back.

"I can always try." She laughed. "Done. Call me in when you need me."

I took off the rest of my clothes and got in the bath. Closing my eyes, resting a bit more. What the hell was in that tequila? I felt so sick.

After a few minutes I heard Paige knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"  
I looked down and saw myself covered with bubbles. "Yeah sure."

"So you think you slept with two different people or with one person in the best case and just got hammered?"

"I'm pretty positive I didn't sleep with Samara."

"Why is that?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. I remember her body it felt familiar, but not from last night you know. I think I told her that I promised you I wouldn't sleep with anyone and that I changed my mind about sleeping with her and I thought she left after that." What am I even saying? It's a mess.

"So you think you slept with her before?"

"I don't know. I do think I know her though."

"What if it was Hazel?"

I looked at her. "It wasn't her. No need to bring her up."

"You're still not over her, no good will come of throwing yourself at a new girl when you're still hurt." She placed a kiss on my head. "Please be careful."

I smiled. I realized the ache was gone.

I sat down on my bed with Paige by my side with a notebook. She was planning to go all detective. "What do you remember?"

"A girl. My car was still there. I didn't wake up in the bed of the house where we partied, so she must have driven us somewhere. It was a hotel. I woke up naked. A motel actually one close to a strip club."

A dream. "Paige wake up." I shook my friend awake. "I heard her say that it was her first time with a girl and my drunk self-replied that I would fix that."

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I just dreamt it." The girl felt familiar but my mind was a big blur. I heard her saying my name as a constant reminder. Over and over again.

"You alright?" Her voice shook me from my thoughts.

I stood up and put my hair in a bun. "You're so good to me and I am a shit friend. I don't deserve you."

She softly laughed. "Cramps, headaches, break ups, your famous pregnancy scare, all your girls. Yeah I've been there, you can be an ass but an ass that I love. You know I'll always be there for you. " I got closer to her and pulled her in a hug.

"So something else. Why you were sleeping I called some friends and guess what? One of them saw you indeed leaving with a girl. And it wasn't Samara. Nope, Sydney told me she banged Samara because some bitch wouldn't."

I sighed. "So I was right. I didn't sleep with her. But with who did I then?" I groaned. "And when are you going to tell me what's up with you? You're not yourself. Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you."

"Nothing serious. Come on let's make some eggs."

I walked around, questioning my own thoughts. Maybe I should just talk to Samara. Trying to find the truth in this mess. I decided to type in the number that was on the card she gave me. After two rings someone picked up. "Hey! So sorry about the other night."

I paused trying to think of what to say. "It's alright."

She chuckled. "So why do you call?"

"I was wondering if you would meet me by the coffee shop across that grocery store in an hour?"

"Sure!" She sounded excited and I rudely hung up.

* * *

I sat in a booth nervously waiting for her to show up.

"Hi there." She had a grin on her face and she looked again so gorgeous.

"So how have you been since the party?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." I said looking down at the table. "Did we sleep together?" I blurted out. The answer was no, I was almost positive.

"No! You were pretty wasted. You said some things about your friend and you stopped us from going any further."

"I'm sorry. I slept with someone and I try to find out with who. You slept with Sydney right?"

"Yeah I did. A few months back not at the party."

Wait hold up. Did Paige lie to me? I sighed and sat my elbows on the table. "I just want to find out who I slept with."

* * *

I sat in the car with Paige in front of that motel. I sighed and got out of the car, I walked to the desk. I received a dirty look from a fat bald man. "Who are you banging tonight?" He smirked.

"I'm trying to find that person. Do you remember her?"

He smiled. "Well I left my money at home today, I happen to be very hungry."

I growled but I handed him a 20 dollar bill. I still kept it in my hand. "Tell me." I demanded.

"Blond brown hair, hot as hell, drunk." He said crossing his arms.

"Anything else?"

"I think I heard the name Emily a few times."

I turned towards the door. "Thanks for nothing."

"Hey!" I heard him yell. "Where's my money?"


	3. It's Paige

Everything lead to a dead end and nothing made sense. I was waiting for Paige to come over, she texted me she had to tell me something very important. I just spend the days hoping my memories would come back. I couldn't remember her body or face. Yet she felt like someone I knew my whole life. Blonde brunette, as hot as hell. That didn't help. I heard the door open and I adjusted my position. She came to sit down beside me, she looked very uncomfortable like she had never been in my apartment before. "I know who it is." She said quietly.

I felt my heart beating supersonic. "Just say it. Who is it?"

"It's me."

I didn't say anything right away. "It's not funny okay."

She sighed. "Why don't you believe me?" Her voice sounded weak.

"Prove it." I said leaning back. Her voice sounded serious though, not her trying to be funny.

She stood up and pulled out a folded napkin with my number written on it.

"Fuck." I murmured. I felt the blood in my veins boil. "What the hell Paige?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"You fucking think so?" I yelled.

"I wasn't trying to play you-"

I scoffed in anger. "Oh you just wanted to enjoy me making a fool of myself for two weeks."

"You think I had fun? I had feelings. Have. I didn't want to hurt you." She yelled back.

I looked up at her. "You have feelings for me?"

Her face turned red. "I'm gonna go." And she stood up and left.

* * *

"Want another beer?" The bartender said. "Yeah."

"Break up?" He asked. "No. I slept with my best friend. And I don't think she was even that drunk."

"Oh that's a new one. Here, this beer is on me."

I laughed. "Thanks. I feel like she took advantage of me. And I was also trying to find this girl and she helped me and then it turned out to be her."

He sighed. "That's messed up."

* * *

I sat on the same bench as I always did. The view was gorgeous from here. Here I was waiting for Paige to show up. I need to hear her side of the story, I know Paige. This isn't her. She had one one night stand in her life, she never did it again. And now with me? What's up with that?

"I need an explanation." I said as I saw Paige sitting down on the same bench in the corner of my eye. Much more distance between us than normal. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "I went upstairs to find you. Samara passed me and she was mad at you. So I went into the room she told me you were in. You were barely dressed so I helped you with that. You said you didn't want to go home so I told you I would take you somewhere. You agreed so that's what I did. Honestly, you didn't seem drunk. Buzzed yeah." She took a deep breath but she stopped talking.

"You didn't take advantage of me?" I asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Did I make a move on you?" I looked down nervously.

"No that was me." She paused. "We drank for a while, things got blurry but I started to kiss you and then we went to." She paused again. "To bed."

I nodded. "You didn't care to tell me in the morning?"

"I woke up in the morning and went straight for the shower. I did call you when I got out, you apologized when you picked up and not for what I thought you were and yeah I panicked."

I sighed. "You should've told me."

"You told me how you had a crush on me since high school, you told me you already found someone you could fall in love with. Me. And in the morning it felt like that was gone, I didn't know what I had to do."

"Oh." I said. We looked at each other for a moment, silence hung in the air. My heart was beating thousand miles an hour. She slowly leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, she quickly pulled away.

"I'll see you later." She said softly. I nodded and watched her as she walked away. I didn't know what to think. Could this to be the start of something new? Could I finally have what I wanted for a long time? It was so much to handle.

* * *

My heart was thumping _. Just call her Emily. Everything will be alright._ Did the worst thing already happen? What is she thinking now? I was freaking out over meeting her for coffee. And just at that moment, her daily hour, Paige walked in. "I need you in my life Emily." She broke the silence. I tugged on her hand and pulled her towards me, slammed my lips on to hers and the memories poured into my mind like fire.

I took off her shirt and kissed her neck as a moan filled the room. I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her feet. I felt a slight tug on my sweats and pulled them completely off and kissed her again. I picked her up not being gentle and continued to kiss her as her legs slammed hard against the wall. I carried her to my bed and laid her down as I crawled on top of her.

I stared blankly at the ceiling as the familiar body laid next to me. Everything made sense now. She felt familiar. "Should we talk about last night?"

Honestly I didn't know what I was doing. I just wanted her, every bit of her I craved. I felt love and heartbreak. But this love was beautiful.

"I would like to take a shower." I heard her whisper as she got out of bed. I heard the door close and an idea popped in my head. Already naked I snuck into the bathroom and watched her in the shower. I carefully opened the curtain and joined her. I gently grabbed her waist and pulled it into mine. I kissed her back, not speaking at all. She turned around, I carefully pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her as our bodies start to grind. I kissed her neck then moved down her body and kissed her breasts. I picked her leg up with my hand, rubbing her clit with my other one. She moaned softly, I carefully slid two fingers inside. Eventually she gave in and I held her close when she collapsed in my arms.

She fell on her knees and forced my legs apart. Even though I was normally in control, I enjoyed watching her as her tongue glided upon my clit. It was probably the best sex I ever had. We stayed into the shower for probably an hour just making out.

After we finally got dressed I couldn't but help wanting her again. "Babe I'm still hungry." I said. "Tonight." She laughed.

I bit my lip as I watched her walk to the kitchen. The bell rang, I walked over to see who was standing in front of my apartment building.

It was Hazel.


	4. Brighter

"Hey Emily." She said. I realized that I had opened the door and the only thing I was wearing was a baggy shirt with underwear. I slammed the door in her face without saying a word. "Everything alright?" Paige asked as she put our breakfast on the table. "Hazel is outside."

She stood still and looked up at me. "And you want me to leave." She sounded sad. I grabbed her hand. "No no no." I kissed her once. "She won't get in the way of us. After last night and this morning I figured that we are something. That's what you want right?"

She smiled up at me and kissed me very passionately. "Yes." She said. It was so tempting to take things further. I pulled back and pointed at the door. Paige nodded. I walked to the door and opened it. Hazel was pacing in front the door. She looked up, I felt her hand push roughly against my chest as she shoved me inside. Her lips crashed into mine. "Woah what the fuck." Hazel stared at me in shock when she saw Paige standing there. "Can we talk later?" Hazel asked. She quickly left my apartment.

"Well that was rough." I stated.

"Since when don't you like rough honey?" She said.

"You haven't had me at my roughest yet honey." I said

"Are you going to meet up with her later?" She asked. I could tell from her voice that she didn't like it. "I feel like I owe her."

"You don't owe her anything after what she did to you."

"I know. I know. I just want to hear what this is all about." I said and started eating.

"Fine. But tonight I'm using the strap-on."

I choked on my food and felt my face heat up as she laughed.

* * *

I sat in the same coffee shop where I met up with Samara. I should've met up with Hazel elsewhere.

"Hi." Hazel said in a low voice.

"I don't know what you're planning on saying but I'm happy now for the first time in a long time and I-"

"I know you are. I just wanted to apologize for being the way I was. So this is me apologizing. I should go."

"Ehm okay yeah." I frowned. She was gone before I could ask her why she kissed me or before we could order something. I got up and left. This girl was going to ruin me again.

* * *

"Babe?" Paige's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Yeah what?"

"Burger King?" She asked and continued going through the local paper for jobs. "I said no fast food baby girl." I smirked. Her face turned red. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did." I laughed. "Shall I say the things you scream?" She teased. "Anyway I found an application as a secretary in an office. What do you say?"

I smiled and climbed on her lap. "I guess I can work with that. Paige." I said wanting her full attention. "What if you moved in with me."

She looked up at me, shocked. "What?"

"Well you practically live here anyway."

"Yeah." She smiled. "But we just started dating."

I pulled her closer to me. "But I've known you my whole life and I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my days with you too." I kissed her more passionately than ever.

"Sounds amazing."

I woke up feeling sick. I grabbed my phone out of habit, when I clicked the button to bring up the screen I saw that I had one missed call. From my mom.

I hadn't seen my mom since my father's funeral. I wanted to get rid of this notification, get a new phone. A new number. "My mom called. What should I do?"

"Call back."

I stared at my phone, then looked over at Paige. Until I felt Paige taking my phone out of my hand and calling my mom and handed it back to me when she heard my mothers' voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom." I said shyly. I sat up and swung my legs on the side of the bed wrapping a blanket around my bare body.

"How have you been dear?" Her voice wasn't bitter.

"Alright. I suppose."

"And how's Hazel?"

I looked over at Paige who was listening in. "That's over."

"Oh is there someone else?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"I see. " Her voice sounded surprised.

"So why are you calling mom?"

"Well maybe you want to come over?"

"Yeah I will."

"Maybe you can bring this person you're seeing?" I could hear the joy in her voice.

"Will do. Goodbye then."

"Goodbye dear." I put down the phone and turned to Paige. "Want to meet my mom?" I smiled.

Paige laughed. "Already have. But I'm ready to meet her as the mother of my girlfriend." She smiled. "Things are looking up for you aren't they?"

"They sure are."


	5. End of the Road

My heart was beating out of my chest as I took in the house I grew up in. Nothing changed on the outside. The door swung open and an older looking mother stood there. She looked older than I remembered. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me for the first time in a year. "You look so happy. And oh Paige!" She hugged Paige who was even surprised. "Honey you look so gorgeous." She said again.

"Where's your girlfriend darling?" Surprised I looked at Paige whose face was burning red. "You two? That's wonderful! Come inside."

Once inside I could smell my mom's cooking which was great. I walked up the steps and went to my room. Everything looked the exact same. I looked up and saw that Paige had followed me up. "Do you remember when we made out on your bed because of a dare?" She laughed.

Dinner was amazing, like a blast from the past. As we arrived to my place I was a bit annoyed by all the boxes that we still had to unpack. "Shit sorry." Paige bumped into me as I bumped into her boxes again. Those boxes might be irritating and taking up a lot of place but it means she's finally moving in with me. "How was I lucky enough to fall in love with you?" I whispered.

She blushed. "I ask myself the same question every day." She smiled and so did I. I heard knocking on the door and went to open it. "Hazel?" She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in ages. Her hands were shaking. "Hazel?" I asked again. She reached into her back pocket. She held her gun in front of me. "Don't you understand that I love you?" She pushed me aside to go to Paige, I quickly tried to grab the gun. I dropped to the ground and heard a scream. Paige appeared next to me, shaking.

I couldn't hear a word she was saying, the sound of her "I love you" was nothing compared to the sound of the bullet going into Hazel's head.

And then I blacked out.

I woke up in a white room. I still had that horrific image in my head. A bullet went through my ex-girlfriends brain, the blood, the collapsing of her body as the world went dark. Was it the drugs? Was it my fault? I slowly opened my eyes and saw cards and flowers. How long was I out for? A few hours? No, I wouldn't get that many stuff for a few hours or even days. Maybe a week, weeks or could it be longer? No that's just weird and impossible. I pressed the button that alerted the nurses.

People came running in and started checking everything. "You've been out for months." I heard one of them say. Did she just really say the impossible, months? My heart fell. Paige. Where is she? Did she move on? Is she trying to erase that horrible moment by letting go of her past? As if she was reading my mind that same nurse spoke up again.

"Your girlfriend has her three regular days, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Means she will step by soon. "

"What happened to that girl that shot herself?" I asked. The nurse stopped in her tracks. "She's dead. You missed the funeral." She coldly said and walked off.

I wanted Paige. I needed her warmth. I saw my phone on the table beside me. **65 missed calls : Paige.** My heart burnt. Why so many calls? Did she really torture herself daily and hoped I would answer one day? And just on cue my phone rang. **Paige.**

I didn't miss a beat and answered. "Hey." Silence. Followed by crying. "I'm so sorry." I said. I left her on her own for so many nights. She didn't reply. I occasionally checked, but she didn't hang up and neither did I. Until I saw a figure walking to me. She lost so much weight, she looked so sad. I grabbed her hand and held it close to my beating heart. I couldn't believe she was here. She crept beside me on the bed, an hour passed by of just holding each other.

"Are you okay? I can't imagine how hard it was for you, all the things you had to face on your own."

"You woke up, I'm okay now."

"I want to go home." I whispered as I turned my head to look at her.

"I sold the apartment. Those bloodstains on the floor-"

"How big is the bedroom?" I asked trying to bring some humor in.

* * *

"I don't want to go to sleep." I told Paige. "I know baby, just fall asleep in my arms. I won't let go." I felt her kiss my neck in a comforting way as her grip became tighter.

"I don't know if you know this but when they first brought you in, you died." She whispered. "No one had an explanation for what happened but you came back, you were in a coma all this time and it's another miracle you woke up again. The doctors didn't think you would. Ever." Her voice cracked. "I was busy with finding a way for us to get married, so the world would know that you are mine forever." She told me.

After that night I went to therapy a lot and worked hard to get better. After a while I was doing better but still I was missing something.

"How much does this one cost?" I asked as I pointed to the diamond ring.

"It's 200 dollars above your budget." He told me. "I don't care I want that one." The ring was perfect so I bought it.

I couldn't stop smiling on my way home. I decided to propose as soon she got home, I started on the spaghetti repeating what I wanted to say. "I'm home!"

Again she looked so beautiful when she walked in the kitchen. "Babe you've got sauce on your face." She came closer and licked it off with her tongue making me laugh and push her away. When our eyes met I thought I was going to explode. I took hold of both of her hands.

"Paige." I whispered. "I'm so madly in love with you. Every part of you is just amazing. I thought of you in that hospital bed, only you mattered. I love you and only you. I promise to never leave your side again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So Paige McCullers, will you marry me?"

She was laughing and crying as she stood there looking at me. "I'm trying to say yes I'm just crying." We laughed and kissed for a long time, until I pulled back to put the ring on her finger. "Yes." She said properly. I looked down at the ring she all of the sudden held in her hand. "I've been carrying this one with me for a while now. I love you so much Emily Fields." She slid the ring on my finger.

* * *

Paige and I got married a year later on a summer day in July. Three years later we adopted a baby boy and moved to a suburban home away from all the dark memories some places held in our old city. Sadly Paige's mother passed away two weeks after we had our boy Alfie which made it all much harder but even with all the obstacles thrown in our way, Paige and I stay together and keep each other very happy.

"Good morning buddy." I started kissing him on the cheek. In the corner of my eye I see Paige smiling at me. "Crazy we're here now huh?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Saying that it all started with a one night stand."

Paige blushed at the memory. "That was five years ago."

"I'm happy. Really happy." I told her.

She smiled back. "I am too."

Alfie started laughing out of the blue which made me smile even harder. Even though we had a one night stand in a motel room, nearly lost each other because of a crazy ex, I fell hard in love and gained a beautiful child. All craziness that happened is all okay with me, look at my wife and kid. I'm the lucky one.


End file.
